


My Prince

by orphan_account



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Human!Carlos, M/M, Merman!Cecil, Prince!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Cecil, he always had to admire his prince from a distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly a crossover but inspired by the little mermaid  
> dedicated to my good friend idgie54.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. It switches POV between each paragraph sorry if it's kinda hard to read...

Cecil always admired his prince from a distance. It was painful, not being able to let him know he was there, but he knew the consequences if his presence was noticed. As a child he heard stories of humans killing merpeople, though he couldn't believe his prince could do anything like that, with his perfect smile, and his perfect eyes, and his perfect hair...

Carlos was leading a scientific investigation in marine biology. His main focus was to discover new species though he doubted that would happen. Carlos noticed a pale shape reflecting on the water's surface. He leant over the side of the boat to see what it was.

Cecil gasped at the sight of the prince leaning over the side of the boat. Shocked and confused, he darted back under the water, praying that he hadn't been seen.

Carlos saw the pale figure dart back under the waves. Intrigued, he leaned in closer until the shape returned.

Cecil shyly darted back up through the waves, he had never seen his prince this close before. Cecil, not knowing what to do, smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

Carlos was shocked. A man? What was he doing in the ocean and how could he have survived the frigid water? While he leaned over to get a better look he lost his footing and fell into the water.

Cecil shrieked, seeing his prince fall into the thrashing waves. He dived into the water, catching his prince and bringing him to the surface. His prince was coughing up water

Carlos squinted his eyes, something was carrying him, something pale... The shape he had seen in the water, the man, Carlos turned his head, looking into the face of the man, looking concerned. He was strikingly beautiful, shiny blonde hair, purlple markings he hadn't noticed before, and something else he hadn't noticed before: then man had a tail

Cecil held his prince close to his chest, trying as best he could to keep him from freezing, he was even more stunning up close. Cecil knew his prince would die if he couldn't get him out of water soon. There was no time to get him back on his ship, so he swam hurriedly to a small land mass a little less than half a mile away. Cecil could swim very fast, but it was a bit hard with a human on his back.

"What- What's going on?" The merman said nothing "What are you going to do with me?!" The merman said nothing, and kept swimming, keeping corse, heading toward a small island. Carlos's legs started to go numb.

Cecil did all he could to get his prince on dry land as fast as possible, practially throwing him on to the shore line

Carlos was thrust to the shore, but at least it was better than the freezing cold water, Carlos coughed

"Are you all right my prince?" Cecil had picked up English from watching boats pass his section of ocean for many years. His voice was deep, almost heavy, almost like the ocean itself.

"You can talk" Carlos was more curious than frightened

"Of course"

"What's your name?" Carlos asked shyly, not knowing what else to say.

"My name is Cecil"

"Cecil," what a beautiful name, the name felt familiar on his tongue as if he were an old friend long since forgotten "My name is Carlos"

"Carlos" the words flowed from Cecil's silver, forked tounge, rolling the r around, testing it out "What a lovely name"

Carlos blushed "T-Thank you"

Cecil snapped to focus, seeing his perfect Carlos shiver "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, A little"

Cecil darted under the waves

"Wait Cecil! Don't leave!"

Cecil darted to the other side of the island, searching for anything he could use to keep his Carlos warm

Carlos waited patiently, seeing Cecil's pale figure emerge from the depths. "Follow me"

Carlos ran along the islands edge, trying to keep up with Cecil's quick movements.

Cecil reached the other side of the island, showing Carlos a small shelter, left by travelers long ago.

"Thanks" Carlos attempted to start a fire, it was getting dark

Cecil rested a hand on his cheek, watching his perfect Carlos fail immensely at starting a fire. It was pathetic, but also kind of adorable.

After many attempts at starting a fire, Carlos finally got a spark.

"It's about time" Cecil teased

Carlos smirked and rolled his eyes. Cecil giggled  
   
"Silly human" Cecil cooed affectionately

"It's not as easy as it looks"

"Whatever you say Carlos" there was a long pause.

"So Cecil," Carlos asked, Cecil turned his head to him "What is it like being a merman?"

Cecil was silent for a long time, thinking it over "lonely"

"Oh" Carlos's voice fell

"It's not that bad, being solitary, but sometimes I wish I could be human like you"

"Why is that?"

"Humans live in groups correct?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that"

"Sometimes I just wish I had-" Cecil paused "a companion"

Carlos looked at Cecil sympathetically, if Cecil was human, he wouldn't mind being his companion at all. He was beautiful truly, and his voice was perfect and his purple irises gleamed in a way that was so inhuman, but so fantastic and compelling. "I would love be your companion-"

"-but you are a human, and I am not, I know" Cecil looked ashamed

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" Cecil looked sad, and it broke Carlos's heart

Carlos walked to the shore and got on his knees, so he could be head level with Cecil.

Cecil's heart skipped a beat, Carlos's face was almost touching Cecil's

That's when it happened, Carlos cupped Cecil's face and there lips met. Cecil's lips were cold, but not unpleasantly so, there was a warmth behind the cooled slimy skin.

Cecil closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening, Carlos was so warm, and he felt so strong holding on to him, Cecil tried to inch closer to his Carlos, he wanted to feel him, all of him.

Carlos broke the kiss reluctantly "Thank you for saving my life Cecil"

"Anything for my prince"

**Author's Note:**

> it was crappy, I know  
> criticism is totally welcome!  
> I mean to extent  
> make it constructive and not jerky  
> and don't yell at me because it was gay  
> BITCH DAT PAIRING IS CANNON  
> DEAL WITH IT *puts on swaggy sunglasses*
> 
> if you did like it though (or if you just like cecilos) follow me on tumblr at foxfacewantspie.tumblr.com


End file.
